


kiss me before you go

by turtle_abyss



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/turtle_abyss
Summary: Call him superstitious - morning kisses are good luck.No two ways about it.Fill for IronStrange Week Day 4 and the IronStrange Bingo





	kiss me before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Day 4 of IronStrange week: Morning Kisses  
> And for the IronStrange Bingo: Morning Kiss  
> How convenient. :)  
> My thanks to my dearest Codee21 - who keeps beta-ing everything I send her way. She's really the best.

Tony lived for morning kisses. He loved them. It was easily the best way to start off the day. Mouth, cheek, forehead - didn’t matter. He loved them.

When he was little, he thrived on cheek kisses from his mother and Ana Jarvis.

They didn’t happen so often as he grew up.

But now…

Well, now Stephen usually kisses him awake. Or kisses him after they brush their teeth. Or over his morning coffee. Or he’d steal a kiss over Stephen’s morning tea. A kiss on the way out the door. Or a kiss as Stephen disappeared through a portal. In the elevator. In the garage. Sometimes all of the above - those were the days Tony’s mood could not be darkened.

And then on the days he went into SI, there was usually a kiss on the cheek from Pepper. Not romantic, of course. Not anymore. But they’d remained close and a kiss on the cheek from her still delighted him. That one time a hungover Rhodey had laid a sloppy smooch to his head at MIT had sent him over the moon for a week.

So basically he was a sucker for being kissed period. But it was a hell of a way to start off the day.

A lack of morning kisses - when Stephen was away, usually, attending to serious sorcerer business - tended to throw his whole day into a funk. 

As per usual, this morning, he wakes to sunlight streaming through the windows. He hopes Stephen is still sleeping. He likes when he can surprise him with the first kiss of the day. The simple things in life really were a joy.

But his reaching hand meets cool sheets, warmed only by the morning sun. He blinks blearily and sees no boyfriend and pouts.

Okay, so Stephen woke before him. No big deal. Stephen thinks he should leave Tony to rest all the time. Mother hen.

He takes his time stretching and yawning and enjoying the feeling of being well-rested before trudging over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Oral care is so important to acquiring kisses. No Stephen appears to kiss away that fresh minty taste. Unfortunate.

Tony heads to the kitchen, but still no sign of his wizard. So he makes his morning coffee. Somehow it doesn’t taste as good without sips being interspersed with the taste of tea from kissing Stephen.

He supposes Stephen must’ve been called away for some mysterious magical matter and bites back a disappointed sigh, resolving himself to scrapping their day off plans and trying to get some work done before something inevitably went wrong. Pepper was at the west coast offices, sorting out a dispute between marketing and legal before she would jet over to Korea to help Helen Cho with some sort of acquisition deal.

Rhodey, meanwhile, was in the Emirates for god knows what reason - not that Tony is convinced he’d be able to get a kiss out of his favorite grumpy sidekick.

Happy is out and Peter is in school like a responsible puppy, because otherwise May is going to ground him forever.

So Tony shuffles off to the workshop with a sigh, thankful that he doesn’t have to go into the office. Yet. 

He stubs his toe on the way to the workbench. Yep. He was right. No morning kiss = bad day.

He has FRIDAY pull something from his priority project list, but he can’t focus. 

There’s a lingering anxiety in his chest.

Something’s gonna go wrong today.

Maybe Peter will fail a test.

Maybe he gets stuck in traffic later.

Maybe Pepper’s deal will fall through.

Maybe slime monsters attack New York.

Maybe whatever Rhodey is doing in the Middle East will go awry.

Maybe aliens will invade.

Maybe Stephen will get hurt doing whatever it is he’s doing.

Maybe some interdimensional being devours the Earth.

By the time lunchtime rolls around, Tony is exhausted from worrying and FRIDAY has taken away all of his projects - to usher him upstairs for actual food or to keep him from ruining them, he’s not sure.

Tony rests his head in his arms, not particularly hungry.

“Darling?” he hears as a hand comes to rest lightly on his back, “What’s wrong?”

Tony comes back up from his tired slump on the table and Stephen’s hand moves from his back to his hair.

“You’re back,” he says, gracing Stephen with a loving, if somewhat weary smile.

“Sorry. I know we had plans, but Master Minoru found a collection of snapping dolls yesterday that got loose from containment this morning.”

“Sounds unpleasant.”

“Quite,” Stephen says simply, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony basks in Stephen’s gentle touch and fond smile. “I’m glad I finished in time to have lunch with you. What were you going to have?”

“Not hungry,” Tony murmurs, tilting forward to rest his head against Stephen’s stomach. He doesn’t need to look up to see Stephen frown. Stephen’s as bad as he is about food, but it still upsets him if Tony shares his bad habits.

“How about a smoothie?” Stephen asks quietly. Tony sighs.

“Yeah alright.” He can probably stomach that.

Stephen leaves him to pull out fruit and ice. Things are quiet as he goes about measuring what he wants.

“So why the long face?” Stephen asks mildly after he’s finished with the blender. 

“Just tired.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. You wanna tell me the real reason?” He presses the smoothie into Tony’s hand while looking him in the eye. Tony looks away.

“I imagine you’d be a lot more frantic if something had happened to anyone. Did Peter get grounded from coming to the lab again?” Tony shook his head. Stephen hummed as he thought.

“Ross didn’t call, did he? That always wears you out.”

“No.”

“Did FRIDAY prank you again?”

“I did not,” his sweet girl pipes in indignantly. 

“Did DUM-E?” he asks her with a grin.

“No.”

He gets a peculiar glint in his eye and his smile turns teasing as the hand cupping his jaw tilts his face up to look at him.

“It can’t be because you missed me, surely?”

Tony feels his ears go hot and tries to look away again.

“Tony, really?” Stephen asks softly, a conflict of sadness and joy and love crossing his expression.

“Didn’t get my morning kiss,” Tony mumbles. 

Stephen laughs and leans forward to press his lips against Tony’s, chapped and perfect.

Too late to save the day though.

Stephen jerks a thumb back at the clock, eyes twinkling above a growing grin.

_ 11:56, _ it blinks in innocent red.

“Doesn’t count,” Tony pouts.

“It’s still morning.”

“Technically.”

Stephen leans in and presses another quick kiss against his lips. “You’re adorable.”

“It’s lunchtime,” Tony insists.

“We are within the timeframe designated as morning,” Stephen continues to tease, beginning to pepper Tony’s face with kisses.

“It’s too late,” Tony says with a laugh.

“It isn’t.”

“It is.”

“This is important to you?” Stephen asks abruptly.

“...Yeah,” Tony admits. Stephen smiles.

“Then I’ll kiss you every morning so long as it is within my power to do so,” he promises. “But this means you can’t complain if I wake you up before I leave early.”

“I love you,” Tony says, closing his eyes.

He feels Stephen press their foreheads together.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, stealing another series of kisses. 

Tony’s smoothie melts.

That’s about as bad as it gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
